


Up So Close

by pixelinfandom



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelinfandom/pseuds/pixelinfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes to LA. Jared doesn't do much of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up So Close

**Author's Note:**

> I committed fic O.O I'm deeply sorry. Also, this might not make sense if you didn't watch Jensen's interviews from last week, sorry for that too.  
> Beta, cheerleading and comma slaying by the wonderful [](http://dahlianna.livejournal.com/profile)[**dahlianna**](http://dahlianna.livejournal.com/). Any remaining mistakes are definitely mine.

_Up so close, it seems I only think of you.  
Up so close, I never see the sky so blue.  
I only wanted to be sure  
That what it was was really pure._  
\- Up So Close, Cake

Logically, it ought to be a relief to have Jensen out of the house for a few days. Jared's mom even called to remind him that he used to have things beyond Jensen and work. He maybe ought to take his dogs to the dog park, or read a book. He can't remember the last time he had time to read a book. Instead, Jared just wanders around the house like he's missing a limb.

Jared stays up to catch Jensen on Kimmel's show. He's planted on the couch with a beer in one hand and a pretty heavy buzz going in his head. The only lights on in the whole house are the TV and the one right by the front door.

Jensen always squirms when the fans start asking questions. Jared and Jensen don't exactly live under a rock and they're both savvy enough to know what goes around on those internet boards. Jared nearly chokes when Jimmy actually asks Jensen who he'd go gay for. Jared just barely hears Jensen give a non-answer as he wanders into the kitchen to get another beer.

The second day Jensen is on that Chelsea something-or-other show. She's kind of funny, but Jensen looks like he really wants to get off this ride right the fuck now. Jared imagines what he'd say if it was the two of them, instead of just Jensen. Jared watches Chelsy, or whatever her name is, flirt with Jensen and tries to ignore the clinch in his gut.

"Get used to it," he mutters to no one in particular. When Jensen's done he turns it off and watches the dogs sleep instead, wonders what Danneel wore to the premier.

He gets up, puts on an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He calls the dogs and shuffles them through the door and out onto the sidewalk. Jared takes off on a route he's never gone before. The dogs keep getting confused, pulling on their leashes, wanting to go one direction when he goes another.

He thinks about the fact that Eric told him, politely but not ambiguously, to not go to LA this weekend. _There's talk Jared. Just leave him be for the weekend. Let him have his moment for this, Danneel will be there, he'll be fine._ Jared can't help but snort.

When Jared walks in to the house, his phone is blinking, informing him he missed a call. The caller ID says Jensen called him but didn't leave a message. Jared hits the button and calls him back without thinking.

"Dude, I hate this shit, you know I hate this shit. Why did I want to be an actor again?" Jensen doesn't even pretend to start a normal conversation. They never actually finish one and start another.

"I dunno man, you keep saying you like to act or something." Jared putters around in the kitchen, thinking of Jensen in that black sweater thing Jared bought for him. By now it's probably all pulled open and his hair is all fucked up from where Jensen's been running his hands through it.

"Whatever, its not that, it's just the rest of this bullshit." Jensen sounds tired and harried.

"I know, " Jared sympathizes. "You gotta act your way through that shit too. They're gonna revoke your method actor card or something if you don't get on that." He makes coffee, for something to do with his hands.

"You don't." Jensen says.

"Not everyone was blessed with my natural charm and dimples." Jared shoots back.

"True." Jensen admits. "If I looked as goofy as you do, they'd never let me do this kind of thing. Guess I ought to be thanking my lucky stars."

Jared just rolls his eyes, thinks about how they're trying to get him on Lenno next month. He wonders if Jensen will come with him. "Weak, man."

Jared hears Jensen let out the breath he'd probably been holding since about an hour before he got on that show before he speaks again. "How's the great white north?"

"It's possible the kids are still in the same position they were when you left." Jared says.

"At the door waiting for me to get back?" Jensen asks.

"Yeah." Jared breathes the word, it comes out softer than he intended. "They're wasting away at the door because you're not here to sneak them leftovers and those stupid bacon strip things." Jared says, watches the coffeepot fill.

"Tell them I'll bring them souvenirs." Jensen says. He's smiling now, Jared can hear it.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate a bunch of crap that says 'My Bloody Valentine' all over it. They can't actually read you know."

"Right, so how is it they can tell the difference between those bland 'all natural' treats you buy and the good shit that I get for them?"

"Because they know they've got you wrapped around their paws? Because you always make that face like I've done something horrible when I buy them stuff that won't kill them?" Jared's smiling now too, pouring half a cup off coffee and filling the rest with milk and sugar. "I'm drinking all your coffee by the way. Told you it was a bad idea to get me to try it."

Jensen huffs into the phone, "You're just trying to pretend you've got actual taste." He pauses for a couple moments. "Listen, I'm gonna be home late tomorrow, so I'll see your unnaturally chipper ass Monday morning, ok? I've got a ride." Jared likes the way Jensen says home.

"Ok, just don't punch me this time when I wake you up at 6:30."

"I didn't even actually hit you, that totally doesn't count." Jensen says. Not defensive, just matter of fact.

Jared responds with a vague 'mmmhmm' noise. "Only because my of my superior reflexes."

"Right. So...Monday." Jensen says, "I gotta go, Danneel is gonna be here in about 5 minutes." Jared wonders why he feels like someone sucker punched him. Jensen doesn't wait for him to say anything else; the line just goes dead while Jared tells himself to breathe.

Sunday stretches on for about a week. Jared can't make himself concentrate on anything of actual significance, which is probably why Jensen walks in at 12:30 Monday morning to find him marathoning Dark Angel episodes.

Jared hears him drop his bags in the hallway amid the noises of the dogs practically mauling him to death. When Jensen finally wanders in, the dogs follow him, the three of them are sporting matching 'My Bloody Valentine 3D' t-shirts. Jared tries to not roll his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a thing for Jessica. You should have told me, I coulda hooked you up." Jensen says by way of greeting.

"I don't." Jared says back, squinting at Jensen in the half dark of the living room. Jensen just shrugs and turns to go put his stuff in his room.

Jared gets up and follows him right into his bedroom, trying to make words form in his head. He's still trying when Jensen turns around to throw a fourth t-shirt at his head. Jared catches it with one hand, all reflexes. He must have some kind of look on his face because Jensen stops what he's doing and looks at him with equal parts expectancy and confusion. Jared watches Jensen's eyebrows steadily climb his forehead.

Jared starts, "I...just..." He finally gives up and pulls Jensen right up into his personal space. Jensen doesn't actually resist but he looks like he might. Jared just leans down to press their lips together.

It's sort of fast and oddly chaste. Jensen is still a little chilled from the Vancouver air, he smells like winter and home. Jared thinks he's loosing his mind. When he backs away Jensen blinks at him a little, makes a soft 'oh' noise that could be nothing.

Then he wraps his hand around Jared's neck and pulls him in for another kiss. This time it's deeper, wetter, and Jared moans into Jensen's mouth. Jensen pulls away. "Oh," he says again.

Jared's eyes drop to watch the way Jensen licks his lips, "Yeah." Jared says, like it might help.

Jensen bites his lips just a little, considering. "Danneel dumped me, after that whole marriage thing. I'm kinda a sucky boyfriend," he says.

Jared considers this for a moment and breaks out into a smile. "I had all the good parts already anyway."

Jensen smiles back. "Yeah, you did."


End file.
